


Mind Games

by YouStoleMySocks



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Darkish!Jareth, F/M, this is not a very happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouStoleMySocks/pseuds/YouStoleMySocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh come now, Sarah, surely they haven't deluded you just yet."</p><p>Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, Sarah beat the Goblin King at his own game. But the winner's circle isn't exactly how she'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What you're seeing isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> So, needless to say, I know very little about mental institutions, but I wanted to play with the idea of Sarah fighting her way back from the Underground only for her family to institutionalize her. I have several parts already written so there'll be some regular updates. I'm anxious to see what kind of reception this gets.

"What you're seeing isn't real."

"No, he's right there! Are you blind?! What do you want?! You can't have him!"

I struggle against strong arms. What's wrong with them? Can't they see him? Don't they know what he is?

A sharp-toothed smile.

"Sarah, calm down. No one's going to hurt you."

I scream. They don't understand. They don't know what he can do.

"Stay away from him! I beat you! You can't have him!"

A mocking laugh. An inside joke.

I struggle harder, spitting out threats and vulgarities. The orderlies grip me harder, painful, and force me to the bed.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"Sarah please."

Leather straps and heavy buckles around my wrists and ankles. I twist and thrash.

Cruel eyes that glitter with amusement.

He's right there. He's right there in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?!"

He opens his mouth and copies the words:

"We're trying to help you, Sarah."

I sob now as I try and break free. "You can't have Toby! You can't have him!"

A syringe. A knife wound. The world turns sideways.

He's still there, watching with all the grace and patience of a lion. He's fading, they're all fading.

"NO!"

There’s shrieking. It's earsplitting.

"Sweet Sarah mine.”


	2. What's a specialist

I'm sitting on the stairs.

"She's always been a strange child."

Stepmother is in the living room. She's on the phone with a friend. She doesn't know I'm listening.

"Well, I just don't know what to do. Sometimes, I'll walk past her bedroom and hear her talking to herself."

A pause. I stroke Sir Lancelot.

"I know all children talk to their toys but this is different. The things she says..."

I look down at the bear in my lap and ask quietly, "What things?"

"I'm worried, Marcie. Should I take her to a specialist?"

There's a strange tingling in my tummy. "What's a specialist?"

Sir Lancelot has no answer.

"Maybe you're right..."

I slink upstairs to my room. I don't want to hear anymore.


	3. Do you want it

"You're not real."

"Oh come now, Sarah, surely they haven't deluded you just yet."

There's a smile in his voice.

"You're not real," I say again.

"What is your basis for comparison, I wonder?"

I curl in on myself, away from his voice.

"You're not real," I whisper with tears. I repeat the mantra in my head. Not real, not real, not real...

His hand ghosts over my shoulder and I flinch away. I can feel his fingers in my hair.

"Don't fly away now, Sarah mine. There is so much more that I can show you."

His breath against my ear.

"Do you want it?"

A tickle of desire. How easy it would be to run back....

I choke on my denial.

Victor's laughter. He knows.

"Soon, my sweet."


	4. Where would you like to be

My eyes sting. My vision's swimming. Colors are faded and bright. There's a wind that pushes and prods at me. Urging.

“Where am I?”

It’s cloudy. No, it's sunny. There are stars.

“Where would you like to be?”

His voice is a purr down my back. His hands follow.

“Someplace warm.”

He’s folding me in. Into his arms. He’s warm. So warm. Smells like spice and sunshine.

“Stay with me, my love.”

And something darker.

“Always. Always with you.”

He squeezes. And squeezes. And squeezes. And squeezes. And I can’t breathe. My vision's swimming. My bones are giving. I’m breaking beneath him.

“No.”

It’s enough. One quiet little word and he’s falling away. Falling in a flutter of wings and silk. 

“I will wait, sweet Sarah,” His voice is a weight across my chest. There's still no air. “I have all the time in the world.” 

“I will have you, my love….” 

I’m jerking awake, coughing and spluttering. My clothes are soaked with sweat. I can smell spice and sunshine. And something darker. 

"All the time in the world."


	5. And how old is he today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter five...how are we enjoying things so far?

“How are you today, Sarah?”

“It’s Toby’s birthday.”

“Well, that’s nice.” Doctor Clarke sits down, trusty clipboard at the ready. She scrawls a little note before sending me a smile. “And how old is he today?”

“He’s turning six.” I fiddle with the folded piece of paper in my hand.

“I see, that’s wonderful. And what’s this?”

She reaches over and taps the paper. I drop it onto the tabletop and fold my hands in my lap.

“It’s a letter. To Toby. Wishing him a happy birthday. I was wondering if there was any way of getting it to him.”

“Why, of course. I’ll personally see that’s it’s delivered.”

She smiles again and I return it. “Thank you.”

She drags the letter across the table and tucks it into the papers on her clipboard. I chew on my lip, forcing down the tears pricking the back of my throat. Toby’s never going to get that letter.

“Now, Sarah, let’s talk about. . .”

After Doctor Clarke leaves, he shows up, strutting about the room. And he’s wearing his trickster’s smile. He pauses to adjust his gloves.

“Shall I pay a visit to sweet Toby for you? I can arrange a present. Something I’m sure he’d positively adore.”

I stare in horror. His smile widens impossibly further.

“No! No! Stay away from him! Don’t you touch him!!”

I lunge for him, prepared to rake that smile off his face with my fingernails. But the orderlies are already hustling in. And he’s laughing.


	6. They'll take good care of you here

Play with your toys and your costumes.

"Please. Please, don't."

"We're sorry, Sarah, but this really is for your own good."

"I don't want to."

Bustling me out of the car. There's a doctor waiting at the door. She's smiling, a clipboard nestled in one arm.

Forget about the baby.

"We'll visit you soon, sweetie, okay?"

"I'm not crazy. Please believe me."

"They'll take good care of you here."

"Daddy."

"Be a good girl, Sarah."

He's there. Standing on the roof of the car. His goblin armour glitters in the sun.

I can't breathe. "No. No, you can't be here. I won. You can't be here."

"Sweetheart..."

He grins and echoes, "Sweetheart."

"No! Dad, I have to keep Toby safe! He's-"

"Sarah, please..."

"Go away! You can't take him!"

"Sarah. I'm Dr. Clarke. I'd like to take you inside now."

"No, please, Dad, you have to believe me! You have to-"

There's struggling and screaming and all the while he's grinning.


	7. It will never be over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. I'm not sure how many more updates there'll be simply because I didn't have a real solid plotline planned out when I started this, I've mostly been making it up as I go, whenever inspiration strikes. We'll see what happens though.

I keep my eyes fixed on the brick. 

He's pacing in front of me. He's frowning. 

"Don't ignore me, Sarah."

I say nothing. Keep my eyes on the brick. 

He bares his teeth. Paces faster. He's crackling with agitation. 

"You can't ignore me, Sarah."

"I won't allow it."

I say nothing. I stare at the brick. He snarls and lunges at me. Bends to crowd my space. I don't flinch. 

"Sarah mine." He's sibilant. 

I stare passed him. 

His lip curls at my defiance. "This isn't over, Sarah."

"It will never be over." He vanishes. The air shimmers. 

I keep my eyes fixed on the brick. 

I manage a smirk. 


	8. I'd beaten the Goblin King

I'm laughing along with Hoggle and Didymus and the rest of the Underground creatures crammed into my bedroom. I'm filled with giddy relief. I'd done it. Pride warms my belly. I'd won. Toby is safe and asleep in his crib. 

I'd beaten the Goblin King. 

The celebration is raucous. Streamers and game pieces fly. A Firey head sails past me. There is whooping and cheering and congratulations. 

And a pounding on the door. 

"Sarah? What's going on in there?"

I whirl towards the door just as Dad walks in.

"Sarah?"

I'm standing alone in the middle of my room. The evidence of the party still remains. Confetti and feathers still litter the ground. There are books and games scattered across the carpet. But all of the revelers are gone.

"What on earth happened in here?"

"I, uhm, was just, looking for something...and...I found it!"

I bend down and pick up an overturned goblin helmet; there's garland strung between the horns. Dad is looking at me like I've got two heads. I fumble the helmet behind my back and toss it onto the bed.

"So, how was dinner?"

It takes him a moment to answer.

"Fine...how, um, how was Toby?"

"Oh, he's fine, he's sleeping like an angel."

"Okay. Well. Good night."

"Night, Dad."

He closes the door behind him and I can't stop the hysterical giggling.


	9. I've missed you too, precious

I wake up on that sandy hill. The wild grass sways in the wind. There's a clock ticking. 

How did I get here? A minute ago I'd been eating cold green beans and flavorless jello in the cafeteria.

The ticking grows louder.

I look over and he's sitting just feet away, propped against the tree. His eyes are closed as he basks in the sun. His arm rests on his bent knee while he spins a crystal. 

"Welcome back."

I bare my teeth at him like an animal. He grins and it's just as feral.

"I've missed you too, precious."

He tips his head back and resumes his sun bathing. 

"Why am I here?"

"Because it is my pleasure to have you here."

I try not to spit at him.

"Send me home."

"No."

"Send me home!"

He doesn't bother to answer. 

I hurl a fistful of sand at him and it's pointless. Not a single grain touches him. He purses his lips and tsks.

"Manners, Sarah."

Anger bubbles up in my throat. It hurts to swallow down but I do and choke out instead: "What do you want from me?"

His eyes glitter when he opens them. 

"Everything."

I bare my teeth like a grin and snarl at him, "You have no power over me." The words are a shield around me. 

He regards the crystal spinning on his fingertip and a smile curls the corner of his mouth. 

"Oh, Sarah, I think you'll find that I do."

The shield shatters.


End file.
